OS Academy
by Just.Another.Bored.Guy
Summary: I started up my Transport OS in [Motorcycle Mode], I set it to the top gear and slammed down on the power pedal. "Man... Can't believe I'm going to be late..." I was mumbling...As I was racing through the streets of *Old Eden*, I made a sharp left turn in the direction of the OS-Academy and switched to [Hover bike Mode].
1. OS Academy - The Beginning

This is my first entry here. Hope I followed all the rules and didn't overlook any by accident.

This is something like IS, but no harem. (Sorry Guys) ... and more AC kind of battles.

I wrote this just this morning.. Then I lost my train of thought.. So I'll continue this maybe tomorrow.

* * *

-Intro-

The Audience was roaring, The Event of the Year was starting and they were pumped to see the new contestants for the OS Grand Chase Tournament. People heard rumors of some amazing Rising Stars this year. They were only in their first year but they already made it past the preliminaries and into the main rounds. Everyone thought that the Main rounds would be the same this year and that -Corpse- would take the Title this year too, but shortly after the League Exams, he went missing and hasn't been seen since. There were many rumors going about of what happened but the most likely one was that he was offered a deal he couldn't refuse to not join this year.

Everyone loved -Corpse- and his battles with a "0 loss record". So they were disappointed to find out about his absence. But the Tournament never expected that a First Year with a still standing "0 loss record" has come and proclaimed that he would take the Title.

Could he be the next -Corpse- in the making?

Oh... Could that be his squad? Yes it is! There it is... The only First Year Squad in the Tournament Main Rounds since... Ever. With their Leader -...White Death...- in his completely white OS with only a /MD# 002 Black Sniper Rifle/ designed for speed and not range as its only visible weapon. Although he has a hidden weapon that was only shown in the Finals of the Preliminaries. Everyone definitely saw that amazing head to head battle.

Their Co-leader -...Fate...- was in her beautiful but deadly sky blue and white OS with her deep-blue colored /MF# 001 Alpha Laser Rifle/ ready to be unleashed in a second. She uses CLEAR's famous tracker-guided back-mounted missiles aside from AURORA's popular blue laser crescent blade attached to her left wrist.

The rest of their first year team was trailing behind them in their standard black and gray OS's with different-colored streaks. This was the Tournament's Standard Model OS for those without sponsors, connections or money to attain a Personalized OS.

-?-

I started up my jet black with green lightning streaks Transport OS in [Motorcycle Mode]; I set it to the top gear and slammed down on the power pedal. "Shit, Can't believe I'm going to be late on my first day of my dream ...academy... cafe... if only I didn't..." I was mumbling... As I was racing through the clear lower streets of *Old Eden*, I made a sharp left turn in the direction of the OS-Academy and switched to [Hover bike Mode]. I climbed up the building in front of me until I reached its 32nd story and rode onto the communication lines straight into *New Eden*.

-?-

"He is Late..." I said while tapping my fingers on my brand new navy blue and gray ASL that I just received from the Academy Office...After a few moments of staring in the direction of my best friend's District. I sighed and then tried calling his CN.

"This Person Can't Be Reached Right Now Due To Communication Interference". I chuckled at the automated response. "I know where you are..." I said with a slightly mischievous smile on my face. I plugged in my CD into one of the ASL's ports... and transferred the LF program I had on my CD to the ASL. After a few seconds of loading. The program opened with a satellite view of *Eden* and zoomed in until I had a clear over-head view of him riding on the communication lines.

"Idiot. Where's the PH I got you?" I sighed and for a moment I wondered if I should just leave him... "I even got the one you wanted..." I said softly.

-?-

"Ah... I hope she isn't that mad at me for being late. Oh who am I kidding? I'm probably going to get smacked as soon as I get there..." I paused... "OH! I can use that." I eased off the A-pedal. "System: Protection On"... Instantly the OS started expanding around me as the mechanical suit adjusted itself to my body. Then it latched onto my body and then the helmet appeared after extending it from the front panel and positioning it on my head. My view changed into one of perfect vision.I could see all around me without turning my head.

"Thankfully I remembered to install this. Now her smacks won't hurt." I chuckled and then accelerated to top speed in a matter of seconds... "Ah, I might have interrupted some calls there... Oh well."

-?-

I smiled as I watched him suit up and then put on the helmet I got him. After maybe 4 minutes... I closed my ASL and stood up to walk in the direction of the Cafe exit. I saw him ride into view moments later and parked right in front of me. His OS then started de-materializing before me and I had raised my hand to smack him as soon as it was done.

"Huh?" With a slightly loud clang I had thought I calculated exactly when it would be clear to hit him. But as I looked down at my now red palm… and back at him. "Oww..."

-?-

"Haha, I saw that coming! Thanks to your gift, I'm safe!" I said while grinning... after seeing her hold her hand, I took off my helmet and let it de-materialize.

"You Okay?" Now, I was slightly worried because she was just looking at me and not saying anything. I looked at her with a face that I think said...~I hope I didn't seriously hurt my best friend...~

She just stared at me... and then she came closer to me one step at a time until her face was inches from mine. Now this time, I was worried for myself. But before I could step back, her knee made contact with my privates... I fell down to my knees while coughing.

"I'm...-coughing- Sorry, Katy, I'll never do that again! -coughing- I promise."

-?-

"Didn't see that coming?" She said with her most innocent smile. She turned around and went back into the Cafe.

After a few minutes of getting up slowly and making my way toward the Cafe entrance. I saw her sitting near one of the window tables while tapping her finger which was pointing to the seat opposite of her. "Yay, Breakfast" I said with vigor as I rushed to my seat completely ignoring my recent injury.

"You know, I'm only 12 minutes late... and the school doesn't open till later." I said while reading the Cafe's in-table menu. After clicking one of the breakfast meals and a drink, I continued. "Not to mention that I live in *Old Eden*"...

-Katy ?-

"That wouldn't matter if you would have just woke up earlier for me." I said in a low voice while looking at him..."Huh, Can't hear you, speak louder Katy." He said... "Never mind it, now you have to finish your breakfast 12 minutes faster, I'm not waiting for you when it's time to go." I said while opening my ASL... then after a few seconds. "Make that 10 minutes."

-?-

I frowned at her. "What happened to those 2 minutes?" She looked at me with a ~You are Hopeless~ kind of face. I then realized the answer was the time I spent on my knees. I said, "Oh, Never mind."

"Hello, your food is ready, Sir." I looked to my left side and observed the waitress as she put down my food on the table. She then leaned over and typed something into the in-table menu and on my right side a glass of Iced Cola appeared.

"Thank you, Miss" After watching the waitress go back over to the kitchen window...I sighed. I began eating my HEB breakfast meal. "Mmm... Ham, Eggs and Bacon... my favorite!"

-Katy ?-

I was typing on my ASL when the waitress came. /shes not that pretty/ I typed that without thinking while looking at Lee as he was watching the waitress… and when she leaned over the table. I saw him steal a glance at her chest... /stupid pervert/ as she left... and I heard him sigh. I said... "What? Wanted to stare some more?"

He was already eating so he just shook his head three times and continued eating. I continued typing.

-?-

After eating everything in record time, I downed my cola at once. I knew she was serious about not waiting for me. After fake choking a bit so she will notice what I just went through for her. She didn't even spare a glance at her potentially choking best friend here.

"Well, I'm done... Want to go now? We have..." I was interrupted. "Not even a minute left." She finished abruptly. She closed her laptop she was typing on, and then stood up and looked down at me while pointing at the table.

"Guess I'm paying." I let the in-table menu scan my fingerprint.

* * *

So how was it? Please Review. Be harsh if necessary but set a limit for yourselves.

As you noticed. I like using Acronyms..

OS = O_ S_ (Tell you guys later on, easy to figure out though)

MD/MF = Model Death/Fate (Personalized for them)

ASL = Academy Standard Laptop

CN = Communication Number

CD = Communicating Device

/_/ = typed words.. I have a habit of this in RL. Purposely not following spelling or grammar rules for some of these.

Did I miss anything? Please tell me if you want background story.. I honestly don't like background stories so early.

Keep it a Surprise!


	2. OS Academy - Chapter 2

-Lee-

As we left the café entrance, I asked Katy if she noticed anything new about me. I had secretly added something on my uniform just to stand out on the first day. She turned to look at me and stared at me for a few seconds. She shook her head, "Nope, nothing new, you look just the same." As I heard this, I looked at her as if she was a stranger then turned to look away.

I was wearing one of her favorite colors, which I never wear because it was a girly deep pink. I had bought a new strap for my OS's [Stand-by Mode]. This was dangling off one of the metal loops imbedded in the new strap. The strap had a bright pink border and a checkered pattern of a lighter but still bright shade of pink and green that didn't match at all with my OS's black and green look but it instead made my OS stand out considerably at one glance.

The Strap was customizable to be a belt or a bag's handle strap, I had it in a dual-diagonal belt pattern with my OS hanging to the left of my right pocket. My OS did however match with the rest of my look, with a black and gray jacket over the academy uniforms standard black and navy blue. I sighed as I took hold of my OS's checkered cube [Stand-by] form and pressed my thumb against its scanner. As soon as it confirmed my fingerprint, it glowed red. "[Hover bike Mode]!" I put out my arm in front of me as if to grab an invisible handle bar. As soon as I stretched out my hand, The OS had already started materializing before me, in less than a minute, it was completely materialized.

In the few seconds of waiting for it to start up and hover automatically, I remembered the reason I was running late in the first place. You see, I am one of the boys who don't stand out at all. I'm not good at sports, my grades are just average and it's not like I was good looking. I also didn't come from a family people knew about. I was just an average guy from an average family no matter how you looked at me.

But today that was going to change. Or that's what I want to happen. So I decided to buy one of those popular but expensive OS straps that are customizable in so many ways and never wear down, they also don't feel scratchy like the ones I was used to but soft like skin. It was expensive but I saved up and bought it. I had spent an hour trying to decide the perfect way to use it so that when you looked at me, I would be one that would catch your eye… supposedly.

I wasn't going to spend an hour on it but that's how long it took until I was sure it was perfect. But she didn't even notice it, most people would look at your OS once they heard its familiar jingling. OS's were only for select few... so they were popular. Although I say select few... That would still be 10s of thousands but that was out of the billions of people. Only people who exhibited high reaction speed, quick reflexes or was known for their quick thinking in ever changing scenarios were given an OS and a place in one of the few OS Academies around the world.

And Katy was one of the top people who qualified during the OS exam which is held yearly. I was just… yes you guess it, average. She placed high scores in all the tests especially in the tests designed to grade your reaction speed. I only placed an above average score for quick thinking… while my reflexes were the lowest but still passing. Since I was so sure that her of all people would notice anything different about me. I started thinking that she doesn't think I am that important.

Well, why would I be? The only reason we became friends was because we met during our childhood schooling and she was on the seat at my right. Since she had a window seat, the only person she could talk to easily without getting in trouble was me. At first it was just greetings and popular topics but then she started wondering more about me and what I liked. She was definitely not paying attention during classes but she still had the highest grades. What really interested her was my talent in cooking. She would always ask me to cook for her because she didn't like the food that her families cook prepare for her as they were all high class and I guess she had gotten used to it already. So our deal every lunch was to switch our lunches with each other on the rooftop.

When you look at Katy, you will immediately think she's high class, she comes from a very well known family in manufacturing OS parts. But if you ever saw her eating one of my homemade desserts, you will see an entirely different person who gobbles down her food in just a few minutes with no thought for others. If anyone were to get closer to us, I would signal her that someone is coming and she would then quickly fix herself and gracefully wipe her face. It was pretty amazing seeing the switch in just a few seconds. I don't know but I like to think that I am the only one who has seen her like that.

Katy had a habit of becoming sleepy after eating sweets, so I had some awkward moments of having her rest on me and hiding the fact that she was sleeping while also waking her up when lunch ended. Because she was well known throughout the school mainly for her high class aura about her, she had many friends and was popular among teachers and the top classes of the school. How she wounded up in my class of average is a mystery to me…

I am thankful for it because she was my only friend in school. I do try to make friends though, it's not like I am avoiding people on purpose. But because Katy paid attention to me, the other classmates didn't really ignore me either. They also never approached when I was alone either and quickly excused themselves whenever I would try to talk to them. I was fine with that, I could spend just a few hours with Katy every school day and be happy. We never saw each other outside of school though.

I sighed once more. Then turned the OS toward the Academies Buildings which was pretty far but because they were big, it felt close. I felt a bit of weight on the back of the bike and when I turned to look around, Katy was sitting there. "Huh, aren't you going to use your Hover Car?" I asked her with a bit of an irritated tone in my voice.

"No need, you can drive me there." she said with her innocent smile. "Well, Hold on then." I told her while turning back towards the school. Katy never liked to drive, it's a shame as she got a Transport OS with a hover car mode that can hold up to four people. If I had that, I would definite use it any chance I could. I stepped on the A-pedal and drove to our destination. I didn't go so fast because there was no protection for two people on my OS. I also couldn't tell if she was holding on but I knew she was still there because I felt the weight.

As soon as we made it near the entrance, I slowed down and felt the weight come off and I assumed she must have jumped off. I called back my OS, and out of nowhere I heard a voice shouting. "LOOK OUT!"

* * *

Yosh, I'm finally updating this xD Well its not like I have any readers. Who knows maybe I'll have 100 chapters up before I get my first review. So, As to cure my boredom. Although Updates may be late. This story is going to be written in a day to day version. I have 2 main characters cause I didn't want to choose between the two of them.

At the end of Lee's day, I'll then rewrite it using Katy's POV, of course some events will be exclusive for one person only. especially their thoughts.

Oh, I'm not gonna tell you which day is which, maybe... This is Day 1 BTW :P

So Lets begin this epically long tale. I do want reviews tho.

I ended up writing back story.. Oh well. Enjoy?


	3. OS Academy - Chapter 3

-Lee—

"LOOK OUT!" As soon as I turned to look at where the voice came from, it was too late and saw a woman with long black hair and a white version of an OS protection suit running after another person with purple hair in a ponytail in a Training OS that would collide with me in seconds. I immediately called my OS back out to use as a shield. It was a good thing OS's could deploy in seconds, so it was fully materialized before me but not powered on as the Training OS collided with me and my OS.

After the initial impact greatly reduced thanks to my OS, I stumbled to my feet and looked over to the Training OS which was now hovering in the air a few feet above me… Wait a minute… Why did I still feel a strong impact though? As I looked over my OS, It had two steel prints of the Training OS's very familiar bladed foots…

"Damn, that is going to cost a lot to fix." I whispered while cursing silently in my head. Since my OS wasn't powered on, it was just a hunk of very hard metal without the energy shields to protect it. "Man… Katy did you see that?" I said while looking for Katy's trademark pink hair that goes all the way to her lower back that would wave whenever she moved her head. "Huh?" I didn't see Katy anywhere… Guess she had already left and didn't see any of that. I sighed.

"I told you to move!" I heard a female voice from above me say. She did not say to move she said to look out… but that normally meant something was coming towards you, and how was I supposed to know I was the target. I stared at her, no I was staring below her, not her chest although it was definitely something to look at, not her waist or her long legs which looked like a models but at the bladed foots of the OS with pieces of black metal still clinging to the blades.

I did not even respond to her as I watched a piece of my OS fall from her OS down to the ground in front of me. I picked it up and felt my hard work of working on my OS to be in near perfect condition days before the academy opening day slip away.

"Hey, Are you listening to me!?" She said this with a clear ~I am much more important than you~ tone… I plainly said "No." without even bothering to look at her as she looked down on me. I called back my damaged OS and instead turned my attention to one with the white protection suit who had finally caught up to who she was chasing. "Rachel, Get down here right now." She then turned to face me… or maybe my still de-materializing OS. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine. So why was there a run-away OS?" I smiled at my little joke. Rachel who was apparently the purple haired girl who was using the Training OS had landed the OS down on the ground beside us. She apparently heard my joke and glared at me intensely. I was used to death glares so I didn't care much. After hearing that I was fine, she didn't seem like she paid attention to the last part to what I said, instead she looked at Rachel. "Rachel, return to the Training Dome right now!" After saying this Rachel but her lips, and rose up higher into the air, I watched as she quickly went above the buildings and then lost sight of her when a building blocked my view.

Assuming that I was already being ignored by the other woman, I turned my attention to the disappearance of my best friend and took out my CD to message her. The woman now noticing me, "I'm sorry about that just now, she was not supposed to go out of the dome…" She said. "That's ok, I wasn't hurt, just my OS" I replied while sending my message to Katy. "Ah, yes… I'll take responsibility for the damage, Please use my name for the Repair Bills, Sandra Lo'tory, I'm one of the OS training instructors"

"My name is Lee Deaden, I'm new here, and I actually should make my way to… "I paused as I tried to remember which building I was supposed to come too. I was never one to remember appointments as they were rarely important and also just rare. If only Katy was here… she never forgot things. "Well… it seems that the impact back then has caused me to forget where I was supposed to go." I said this with my foolish yet innocent smile and chuckled at my on-the-spot excuse.

"Ah, then you must either go to Training Dome C for grading class 1 or Training Dome D for grading class 2, Can you remember at least which class you belong to?" She said with noticeable concern which kind of made me feel guilty for blaming the collision when it had nothing to do with my memory. I didn't even know they separated the grading class, so I didn't know what class to go to. I thought that 2 is usually below 1 in rankings, and I was in the average so… 1 was probably for the top scores like Katy. Ms. Sandra noticed I was taking a while thinking of which class I was in, so she probably thought I also couldn't remember which one. She frowned but instantly smiled when I finally replied. "I think I am in Class 2, Ms. Sandra."

"Then you are in my class, come I'll show you the way. We had just started." She said while then led the way to the dome. When we arrived there It was as big and long as one of the Landmark Bridges you would see in *Old Eden*. I whistled in awe. I then joined the rest of the class, it seems boys were separated from girls, and among the girls I saw that Rachel and… Katy? Wait... I know Katy isn't in my class, or I would have definitely remembered. It seems she didn't notice me yet. I took off my jacket and put it at the side where there seemed to be a few belongings and pulled down my hair to let my black hair cover my eyes. Now she could still realize it's me, if she noticed my diagonal belts but, I don't think she would since she didn't notice it when I was right next to her.

Remembering this, I sighed then realized that I was in the advanced class… "Ahh..." I said while realizing my embarrassing position now… It was too late already. I would just have to try to explain if I get discovered. I thought to myself that I was probably going to be the worst out of all the people here.

"Right, now it's not a problem if you can't use the boosters right away, it takes a lot of control and practice. But please don't follow Ms. Rachel's example of jumping off another OS to gain height and activating the auto boost. As you all saw, both their automatic energy shields collided and repelled each other and she flew uncontrollably out of the dome." As she mentioned this, there were a few laughs that were shared and I saw Rachel look down in embarrassment.

"Right, now who would like to go next?"

* * *

Yosh, I'm finally updating this xD Well its not like I have any readers. Who knows maybe I'll have 100 chapters up before I get my first review. So, As to cure my boredom. Although Updates may be late. This story is going to be written in a day to day version. I have 2 main characters cause I didn't want to choose between the two of them.


	4. OS Academy - Chapter 4

"Right, now who would like to go next?" The instructor asked and I heard a familiar voice volunteer, it was Katy. "She stepped up and entered one of the Training OS's which were near the instructor in a line. She immediately started it up and used the boosters to glide gracefully as if ice skating across the dome floor to the other side and back. That was Katy… So beautiful and graceful without even looking like she was trying. "That was simply Perfect, Ms. Katy" it was clear that she respected Katy's family as she made sure to say each word clearly.

"Right then, Next?" After a few more people went as there were only a handful of us left who haven't tried it yet, all of them successfully using the boosters albeit some with some difficulty. The teacher then pointed at me and smiled. "Your next, please come and try." Her voice sounding slightly more polite than usual… I sighed; I was definitely not looking forward to this. I made my way into a Training OS, remembering my first time during the exam tests, I activated it by using the power button on the inside, my view then changing to perfect vision and streams of information about the OS and anything I focused on came into my vision. I first tried the motor controls just to get a feeling of it… and then I remembered I had no idea what to do for boosters, they don't teach you this in the exams… I stared at the instructor which thankfully made her remember something important.

"Ah, yes my bad, you weren't here when I gave out the instructions… To activate the boosters… you need to imagine yourself floating… above the ground and then in the direction you want to go… If you overuse your boosters, you will go into emergency cooling and won't be able to use them while the OS is cooling." She smiled after finishing her slightly long speech and gestured to me try it.

Imagine yourself floating… above the ground and what? I thought to myself… I couldn't even remember everything she said after only hearing it once… Well it must be like a hover bike then… Although it automatically hovers… so that doesn't help much. I started to walk while imagining me starting to float above the ground going forward, I could hear a slight humming around me as the boosters suddenly flared up and I flew forward in a steady climb. But when I imagined going into another direction, I boosted to the left suddenly and forcefully without even turning even slightly… I cart wheeled mid-air and tried turning around to face the instructor and the few people who were laughing, When I turned, I immediately dropped down to the ground, boosters turned off, then instead of taking a normal step towards them, without even imagining it, or maybe I did sub-consciously the OC suddenly boosted forward and I front flipped and when my feet were at the front I boosted back slightly and managed to straighten myself before falling suddenly to the ground… I landed just a few meters before them all but somehow I ended up with my back facing them and then I heard the instructor saying something.

"That was ok, but you need to try and keep constant concentration on the boosters. Now who's next?"

I put the OS back in line with the rest and made my way back to my place at the back of the boys. That was fun; I smiled to myself as I recalled what I just did. As the others finally finished, the instructor then told us to practice boosting until it becomes natural to them, as you need practice to master the use of the boosters.

"Hmm, But boosting isn't going to be the deciding factor of a battle!" A large booming voice coming from the entrance of the left garage of the garages that lined up on the sides of the dome, that were obviously used to store OS parts. The garage door he was standing in front of started opening slowly revealing rows of different kind of weapons like an oversized assault rifle meant for OS's to use and giant blades, One being the long swords of all long swords that easily looked almost as long as ¾ of the Training OS.

"Ah Genera … Sir Sodas, I didn't know you were here already." The instructor said with a respecting if not worshipping look on her face. Did she almost say general? Like from the military? I didn't want to get on this guys bad side. "Ms. Sandra, I had just arrived… Sorry to interrupt your lesson." He said while standing upright like a soldier, so disciplined. "Ah, I was just finishing, you can take over now, Sir Sodas." Again with that look on her.

"Then all of you, come over here and pick one of the weapons here to practice with, we will begin when everyone is ready." He commanded after nodding slightly to Ms. Sandra, maybe that was just his natural way of speaking but it did sound like an order. After that, everyone immediately made their way towards the general and the weapons. I slowly made my way over as I was a bit intimidated by the general; I went to the far side on his right near the majority of the blades and started examining them. From where I was there were 3 different kinds, One seemed to be a dual blade that separates into two. Another was more of a spiral lance or spear. The third, looking like a cross-shaped hilt broadsword about as big as half the Training OS.

I, not wanting to go any nearer to the general then I needed to; who was right where everyone was telling them about the different kinds of weapons near him chose the dual bladed sword, as I was familiar of how to equip weapons from the exam, I looked for the swords power switch which is usually on the grip of the weapon. I clicked it then it started glowing and de-materializing into a tiny semi sphere with an image of the dual blade. I then brought that to the side of one of the Training OS's specifically the one I used before. I clicked the switch and then stepped back as it glowed and materialized this time a lot slower than before. He said we would start when everyone was ready, so I activated the OS once again and picked up the dual blade with my right gauntlet. I gave a few practice swings with it before turning to find that I was the only one who had already picked his weapon.

A bit annoyed, that I finished earlier then everyone else. I turned back to face the empty space I was swinging at and then continued swinging and then tried using different ways of using it, like spinning it and using it like a short spear. I then tried to find how to separate the two blades… or maybe it couldn't do that… I wasn't so sure anymore as I continued looking about the blade for anything like a switch or slot.

"Don't be afraid to split the blades by force."

* * *

Yosh, I'm finally updating this xD Well its not like I have any readers. Who knows maybe I'll have 100 chapters up before I get my first review. So, As to cure my boredom. Although Updates may be late. This story is going to be written in a day to day version. I have 2 main characters cause I didn't want to choose between the two of them.


	5. OS Academy - Chapter 5

"Don't be afraid to split the blades by force." I heard a voice from behind me say; I turned to face who said that. He was a feminine looking boy with light blue hair that reached the middle of his neck and for only a moment I saw him with piercing brown eyes that seemed to dissect me in his view then he softened up and his eyes now seemed normal and grinned at me, he was eye-level with me using the Training OS and was holding a large rifle in his right gauntlet.

After looking at him, I remembered his words then gripped one of the blades with my left gauntlet and forcefully pulled them apart. The blades then seemed to lengthen and then separate, I switch my grip to the new hilt that was hidden before between the blades. I then tried swinging the left a few times, It became lighter and even faster. "Thanks, uhm… "I said but then paused as I didn't know his name yet.

"Just call me Jack" he said with that same grin. "It looked like you were hesitating to try and force it apart" he then continued as he watched me swing both blades in repetition. I laughed a little, "Yeah, I didn't want to break it, it looks expensive" I turned and gave my foolish smile that was my trademark according to Katy, and then remembering Katy was in this class. I quickly changed my face which resulted in an awkward grimace.

He laughed at my comment and face, "So what's your name?" he asked after laughing. I hesitated a bit to this as I knew I was still in the wrong class… then I thought of a substitute name. "Just call me Leaden." It was a mixture of both my first and family name. I then asked, "So what kind of rifle is that?" pointing the right blade at his rifle.

"Ah… I don't know, I just picked one that looked good, the instructor said it was good for all ranges as you can use this particular type as a substitute physical shield and mace." He said. "Well, it is big; I thought it would shoot grenades or something." Then continued after imagining it, "That would be so cool" I said. "Haha, which would be cool but this type only, shoots solid armor penetrators." I whistled at that. If it can pierce armor then it was a military grade weapon. "Ah they are starting now..."

I noticed that everyone now had a Training OS and a weapon. I cursed myself a little as I was the only one who chose a Blade. "Right, then we will begin with a little target practice. Please get your ammo at the service station at this garage." As soon as the general said this, the garage door beside him slowly rose and instead of seeing an assortment of weapons there was only black rooms with slots for inserting weapons. "Just insert the weapon and the station will automatically identify and supply the ammo for the weapon by materializing them in the weapons magazine storage." He explained and after gesturing them to by pointing at his head with his right hands, "The OS will then scan the weapon when you equip it and when it confirms that there is ammo, information concerning your ammo will then be linked to you OS's status view."

Hmm… overly complicating something so simple. Well not like I care about that. Just stick it in and equip, simple as that. "Right now that you are all ready." He took out an oval shaped black object and I immediately recognized it as a dog tag shaped OS in standby mode. As his OS started materializing around him, I think I heard a gasp and a swoon from over where Ms. Sandra was standing… Doesn't she have another class now? Well maybe not. The general's OS was a personalized one, it had " S" engraved on its chest, and it was gray and white with the Eden symbol on it. This meant that his OS was given to him on behalf of the City. Now noticing how important he is, I looked at him with a little bit more fear in my eyes. He was very intimidating and he had a black handgun at his side with a combat knife on the other. Two chain guns were attached to his back, and he was holding an assault rifle in his right hand. Another swoon that I did not bother checking to see who it was as I was confident it was our last instructor.

"So, let's begin?" He had a wide grin on his face and I didn't even have to look around to see that I was not the only one intimidated by his OS. He then scanned among us and centered his eyes on me? No, on Jack who was right next to me. "You with the blue hair, you shall be first." He gestured to him with his rifle before throwing the rifle on the ground and then detached his chain guns which came down with a loud slam, he boosted toward the center of the dome. "Don't be scared now." He laughed at his own comment.

I turned to Jack, He had his piercing eyes looking at the general now, and He definitely looked different almost as if he was seeing all the stats and information of the General. After Jack boosted to a few feet to the opposite side of the generals OS, he then had a serious expression and asked, "Rules?" The general first took out his handgun and then started shooting, his shots landing around and just before the bladed feet of Jack's Os. "You shall see how many bullets it takes for you to land one hit on me. I can go left and right but not forward or backwards. Of course, I cannot go where a clear shot would be blocked by one of the OS's, You also cannot move from that position, If you move past any of my bullet marks then you will have failed the test. Clear?" He asked for confirmation.

Jack simply locked on and got into a firing position with his large armor piercer after hearing the instructions. "Clear." Immediately the General started strafing to right. "Then start shooting." Jack fired his first shot, it landed a ways before the general which was understandable as his bullets were heavier than most. He adjusted his aim and then aimed higher that you would think he was trying to shoot at the sky. The general boosted to the left as soon as he saw Jack fire, this time it landed exactly where he was just a few seconds ago. "Good Aim boy." The general whistled. Jack then aiming directly at the general fired a shot then as soon as the general boosted to dodge, Jack fired another. This time the general boosted up at the sight of his second shot, it surprised me but it didn't surprise Jack, before I could look at Jacks next move he had fired another shot and hit the general dead on the chest. "Wow, Only 5 shots." I said with awe.

The generals OS fell down on its feet, "Nice, You have got good instincts. You pass." He then gestured to us. "See, not as hard as you think. Now, whose next?" he said while grinning. It was obvious he was trying to act like he expected it to end early. I couldn't tell if he was bluffing though.

"I'll be next."

* * *

Yosh, I'm finally updating this xD Well its not like I have any readers. Who knows maybe I'll have 100 chapters up before I get my first review. So, As to cure my boredom. Although Updates may be late. This story is going to be written in a day to day version. I have 2 main characters cause I didn't want to choose between the two of them.


End file.
